


A Boy and His Dog

by StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Castiel Angst, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135





	A Boy and His Dog

Having the mind of a dog was one thing, but actually _doing_ those things was another. Both Dean and Sam got into quite a lot of trouble. Having a curious mind was worse, too. It was during a case where Dean had wandered away from Sam to go look somewhere else at...something. Dean wasn't quick enough to react when something hard hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold with a small whine lingering in the back of throat.

Sam looked around, searching for Dean then sighed in frustration. He looked around a bit more then dropped his gun and skidded across the floor to his tied up unconscious big brother, "Dean!" He whispered, trying to not be to loud. "Dean, wake up!" Sam patted the side of Dean's face gently.

There was a chain around his neck that was tied to a pole, same with his wrists. The chain around his neck acted as a collar, which Dean found extremely insulting and offended him. Well...it offended his dog part of the mind that is.

"Hey. We're going to get you out of here, alright?" Sam nodded and began loosening the chains until he heard a gun click behind his head. He stopped and swallowed thickly then slowly stood keeping his hands up. Sam walked around to in front of Dean and looked at his brother, feeling the gun press against his neck.

Dean growled at the attacker. He was still a bit dazed from getting hit in the back of the head with that slab of wood. Dammit, that really did hurt.

Sam grunted as he was forced to his knees in front of Dean. He looked at his brother with a bit of fear in his eyes. Sam wasn't back up to full strength and he knew he couldn't fight this guy and win.

"Okay. Now that that is taken care of. You're going to answer some questions. Got it, dog?" The attacker tilted his head. "Or your little partner here gets a round in his head."

Dean made a bit of an angry bark sound, trying to get his wrists free of the chains as quiet as possible. If he had a gun, he'd most definitely shoot the guy dead and he wouldn't have been ashamed of himself.

Sam closed his eyes as the barrel of the gun pressed against his neck harder and cocked back. He took a shuddered breath and swallowed thickly.

The man with the gun raised an eyebrow at Dean, "Who are you?"

"Winchester." Dean said dryly. Other than the chains on his wrists, he had a rope tied tightly around his wrists, and already he had blood dribbling out of his worn out skin.

"So, you're the ones that took out that Vampire nest a month ago..." He narrowed his eyes. "They were friends of mine."

"Apparently not. You didn't come run-" Sam grunted and stopped talking when his head was jerked back.

The attacker look at Dean then raised his eyebrows at how much Dean tensed and struggled to get after him, "Easy, boy." He said, fairly amused.

"Don't you 'Easy, boy' me, you bastard! Leave him alone!" Dean snarled, struggling in the restraints.

Sam swallowed thickly and looked at Dean, eyes full if fear as the gun pressed harder to his neck. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Another question. Why the hell are you here?" The tall man looked at Dean.

"Because you knocked me out cold." Dean scowled roughly, being as silent as possible to get the cold chains off his wrists.

"Ah. Yeah." He nodded. "I'm Caleb, by the way. Thought you might wanna know the name of the thing you're hunting."

"Why don't you just kill is?" Sam said quietly.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Caleb sighed and let Sam's head go.

"Why the hell did you knock me out and threaten to kill my brother?" Dean growled.

"Well, you're hunting me. It's only fair. I'm not threatening either. It's a promise, Fido." Caleb chuckled as Dean growled at the pet name.

Sam shifted a bit then knocked Caleb to the floor, reaching for the gun.

"Ah!" Caleb stopped Sam by the barrel of the gun pointed under his chin and cocked back.

Sam heard a whimper come from Dean and swallowed thickly as he looked down at Caleb.

"That gun sure does look promisingly threatening." Dean said, trying to swallow his whimper away since he didn't want to sound scared, let alone look scared.

"Just...so you know, Dean. You remember your little friend? Dark hair, big blue eyes? Yeah, well, I've got a guy watching him. Your little buddy won't see the light of day tomorrow." Caleb smirked, keeping eye contact with Sam.

Sam's eyes widened slightly at the words, "Dean, he could be lying."

"Hm...maybe...Fine. Don't believe me, but that isn't going to help your friend." Caleb sighed.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Dean let out an angry bark. "Don't you _dare!_ " Dean was mad. He and Sam had been out looking for Cas anyways. "What the hell do you want from us?"

"For you not to kill me. S'not like I've done anything wrong and I also...now, I do...want to know, how in the hell did your partner here heal the bruise on his neck?" Caleb sat Sam up and looked at his neck.

"Wh-What?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You fucking _healed!_ " Caleb exclaimed. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I don't want either of you coming after me."

"What are you talking about?" Dean growled in annoyance. Dean couldn't let Sam know about Ezekiel or else his brother would die. Dean definitely didn't want that. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then you're just as clueless as I am. He healed himself. There was a bruise in the center of his neck where the gun pressed. It's not there anymore. Anyways, don't come after me and we won't have this problem again. Got it?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Dean said roughly, already moving the rope up and down on the pole to cut it so he'd get himself free. Sam would have to help with the chain around his neck. "One question, though."

"Hm? What's that?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he doesn't really follow orders well, so your friend might die before sunset. He's about ten miles from here. You have an hour to get to him or your friend dies." Caleb sighed. "I didn't tell him to go after him, someone higher up did. A demon. She's a bitch too. I think, if you get out of those, you should hurry. Gas station." He nodded.

"Gas station? What?" Dean mumbled, hearing the rope snap, knowing that he got that off.

"That's where your friend is, Dean. He been staked out there for about a day. He looked really beat up too. Looked like he got into a crash or something." Caleb muttered. "So, I gave you your information. I'm leaving." He sighed and backed away then knelt down and slid the gun over and disappeared.

Sam let out a heavy sigh mixed with a whimper as he felt Dean's arms wrap around him.

Dean buried his face into Sam's neck. The more Dean pulled against the chains, the more it felt like he was getting choked. How the hell did that guy know he had the mind of a dog anyways?

Sam reached around and unwrapped the chain from around Dean's neck.

Dean coughed a little and rubbed his bloody wrists. "C'mon." he said and scampered to his feet.

Sam slowly stood, stumbling a bit then regained his balanced and headed out to the car, leaning against his brother for more balance.

Dean got Sam into the passengers side of the car before he got into the drivers seat, hurrying to drive to the gas station as fast as he could.

"Dean, I'm sure he's-" Sam stopped when Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"No," Dean bit out. "That guy said Cas was hurt and there's a demon with him. I am not going to slow down. I don't want him dead when we get there, dammit."

Sam nodded with a frown and looked down then started thinking of what Caleb was saying about him healing himself.

"That guy was crazy," Dean said. "What he said was bullcrap. There's nothing wrong with you, alright?"

Sam looked up briefly and nodded slowly then looked out the window.

"Yeah. Yeah. I could barely get out to the car earlier. I'm no use if I can't walk." Sam played it off as a small joke but frown in the process.

Dean nodded. "Keep your gun out in case something happens." he said and got out of the Impala, rushing to the gas station and kicked the door in.

Sam looked at his gun and grunted as he shifted in his seat a bit.

Cas looked up as the door was kicked open. He stood,holding his side then frowned when he met Dean's worried eyes, "Dean..." He said weakly, almost falling to his knees until Dean caught him. Cas moved his hand from his side and swallowed thickly when he saw blood all over his hand.

Dean whimpered ever so slightly, supporting Cas and putting the ex-angel's arm around his neck. "I gotcha, Cas," he said.

Cas held his side and leaned against the hunter then grunted as he was grabbed back by someone a moment later.

Dean growled and drew his gun out on the demon. "Let him go." Dean said angrily.

"That gun isn't going to do anything to me." The demon hissed and pressed the knife to Cas' side more, the tip breaking the skin.

Cas whimpered and looked at Dean, struggling to get free but failed when the demon jerked backwards.

"Let him go!" Dean barked out the command, a small growl lingering in the back of his throat. He had saved some of the bullets from the colt, so the demon had no idea that the gun could kill.

"I was given orders to kill him. I'm not going to disobey." The demon smirked, pressing the blade in further, hearing the former angel make a choke quiet scream.

Dean growled again and cocked the gun back, pulling the trigger and hitting the demon right in the face, killing him right there on the spot.

Cas screamed when the demon was shot and the knife shoved further into his side. He fell to his knees and felt blood drip from his mouth, his vision now getting blurry.

Dean quickly put his gun away and hurried to Cas's side. _"Sam!"_ Dean screamed for his brother. When Dean looked back at Cas, the former angel was on the floor, unmoving. "No, no, no. Cas! C'mon, wake up, dammit!" When Sam hurried in, Dean looked up and saw the bright blue glow in his eyes, knowing that it was Ezekiel. "Help him." Dean pleaded, quickly pulling the knife out of Cas's unmoving body.

"Dean, you know if I heal him, I will not be able to heal your brother as fast as I want...as fast as we both want. I will be here longer than you want." Ezekiel stood where he was, looking at the hunter.

"Just do it!" Dean begged hopelessly. "Please, Zeke. Just...help him."

"As you wish." Ezekiel nodded and walked over to Castiel then knelt down and hovered a hand over Cas' chest, healing him in a bright light. Ezekiel grunted and stumbled back, falling onto a shelf, unconscious, as he let Sam take back over, who was still unconscious for the time being.

Cas coughed and turned over onto his side, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, you alright, Cas?" Dean said. He glanced over Cas's body, seeing no more cuts of blood anywhere.

Cas sat up and nodded, "I was...stabbed." He frowned, looking down and seeing no wounds.

"I fixed you up," Dean said. "Don't worry about it. You're fine now." Dean still had bloody wrists but he paid no attention to those, even if Cas might.

Cas looked at Dean's wrists and grabbed the hunter's hands, "Dean, what happened?" He glanced up before turning Dean's wrists to look at them better.

"Rope burn," Dean murmured. "It's not a big deal, Cas. I'm fine." Dean looked over at Sam when he heard his brother groan.

"It _is_ a 'big deal'." Cas air-quoted and frowned.

Sam slowly sat up and rubbed his back, "Ow. Dammit, what happened?"

"No, it's not," Dean sighed and looked over as his brother. "You were going to come in and help but the demon threw you into the shelf. I popped a bullet into its head, though."

Sam nodded and slowly stood, grunting as his back hurt.

Cas stood and frowned, worried about Dean. He always worries about Dean, he's basically his responsibility, in a sense of the word.

"C'mon," Dean murmured and helped Cas stand up. "Let's get you back to the bunker." Dean went over to Sam helping his brother up.

Cas walked to to car and got into the backseat.

Sam leaned on his brother again as they walked to the car. He slid into the passenger seat and waited for Dean to drive off.

They got to the bunker in about an hour. When they got in, Dean got Cas some food. "Think he'll be alright?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah. I hope so." Sam sighed. "Dean, I can't stop thinking about what Caleb said...What if something _is_ wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Sam, alright?" Dean sighed. "It's not you that's making people think strangely about you." Dean looked up and saw the blue in Sam's eyes again.

"I wouldn't do that." Ezekiel looked at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Why not?" Dean muttered.

"You know why. If Sam ejects me then he will die. I do not think you want your brother to die, do you?" Ezekiel asked then his eyes flashed again and Sam was back. "Then what is it?" He frowned.

"What?" Dean mumbled, looking over at his brother and rubbed his eyes.

"You said it wasn't me. So, what is it?" Sam frowned more.

"It's not your fault, alright?" Dean sighed. "Whatever is going on, I promise you that it's not your fault."

Sam looked down then felt his chin being lifted. He kept his eyes from his brother's gaze and sighed.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean whimpered softly, trying to look into hazel eyes. "It isn't your fault."

Sam shook his head then stood and went to his room.

Cas pushed the food aside, he hadn't eaten a bite, and laid his head on the table.

Dean whimpered again but quietly this time. He looked over at Cas. "What's wrong?" he mumbled and walked over to him, sitting on the table near him.

"Nothing is wrong, Dean." Cas looked up, rubbing his eyes. "I do not understand how...you could have healed me." He then stood, looking Dean in the eyes, obviously invading the personal space that wasn't there to begin with. "Did you sell your soul?" Cas frowned, eyes hurt yet angered.

"What? No," Dean shook his head. "Hell, no. I wouldn't do that again."

Cas narrowed his eyes and grabbed Dean by his shirt, pulling him forward, "Don't...lie to me." He felt tears sting his eyes. "If you sold your soul, I can't...I will not be able to bring you back." Cas whimpered, feeling a tear escape his eye as he looked into saddened green eyes.

"I promise you, Cas, I didn't sell my soul." Dean said, gently holding Cas's wrists, rubbing them with the pads of his thumbs. "Alright? I didn't sell anything."

Cas hesitated for a moment before he nodded and let go of Dean's shirt, "I apologize for invading your space." He sighed slightly and backed away.

"It's alright." he murmured. Having the mind of a dog still, there was no such thing as personal space.

"Sam told me that you were a dog?" Cas tilted his head.

"Uhh...sorta kinda." Dean mumbled, scratching behind his ear with his hand.

"He also told me to do this..." Cas reached his hand up and tangled it through Dean's hair and gently scratched his nails across the hunter's scalp then narrowed his eyes in confusion when Dean leaned-nuzzled-into the touch.

Dean made a quiet happy noise, his eyes shut in content. If he had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute. Damn his brother. Sam knew Dean liked that.

Cas smiled slightly and pulled his hand away, "He said that you liked that."

"Sometimes I hate him." Dean huffed, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Cas moved a bit closer and reached his hand up again to do the same as before then smiled more, he's never smiled like this before. It was strange, but felt good at the same time.

Dean made a soft whine of happiness at the amazing feeling on his head, leaning into the touch.

Cas tilted his head slightly at an idea then reached his other hand up to do the same to the other side of Dean's head then laughed as Dean made another happy whine only it was louder this time.

Dean whined again, louder, pushing his head into Cas's hand.

Cas smiled big and continued to scratch Dean's head, laughing again as Dean almost fell off of the table.

Dean yelped and caught himself as he leaned forward to much. "Not safe," Dean murmured. "That's not safe." Dean looked up when he heard Sam come out of the bedroom.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas then raised an eyebrow, "Having fun?"

Cas removed his hands and cleared his throat.

Dean glared at Sam, squinting his eyes a bit. "Shut up," he huffed. "You know I like that and sometimes I want to kill you." he added gruffly.

Sam smiled a bit and looked at Cas.

"I think I should go...This has got to be awkward as you say." Cas sighed and looked down, putting on his jacket.

"No, no, no!" Dean whined, trying to paw off Cas's coat, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Don't leave. Please."

Cas blinked and just stared at Dean. He was in shock from what just happened.

"Dean, I think you're scaring him." Sam muttered quietly.

Dean frowned and backed off from Cas, sitting cross-legged in a chair. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Can you please stay, though?" he frowned.

Cas was silent for a minute before he dropped his coat onto the back of his chair then looked up when Dean made a happy whine sound.

Dean whined happily, clearing his throat when Cas looked at him. "Thank you." he smiled.

Cas nodded and smiled like he did before, his nose scrunched up a bit and wrinkles at his eyes then stopped when Dean looked at him, "Sorry." He frowned, looking down not seeing Dean smile at him then sighed "Won't happen again..." Cas sat down.

Dean frowned. "Sorry for what?" he whimpered quietly.

"I thought you looked at me because you didn't like me smiling. Sorry for that." Cas sighed. "It will not happen again." He nodded.

"I like your smiling, Cas." Dean mumbled sadly.

Cas looked up a bit, "Really?" He then smiled when Dean nodded.

Dean nodded, smiling happily as he was scratched on the head again. Later that night, both Dean and Cas were laying on the couch, Dean in Cas's lap, cuddling up to him, while Sam was in a chair next to the couch, Dean half asleep in Cas's lap from the rhythmic scratching on his head.

Cas shifted on the couch and looked down at Dean, gently scratching his head and watching the slow rise and fall of the hunter's shoulders with every breath he took. He looked over at Sam and sighed, "How much longer until the spell wears off?"

Sam looked over at Cas and sighed. "Kevin and I are still trying to figure that out," he sighed, looking at his brother, Dean's hand resting on the German Shepherd's, Colonel, head as they both slept.

"Where did you find the dog?" Cas tilted his head a bit, looking down at the German Shepherd at his feet all the while keeping his hand tangled through Dean's blonde hair.

"We got him from the kennel for our case," Sam murmured. "We finished it but the spell hasn't worn off of Dean yet."

Cas nodded and sighed, "Dean usually isn't this calm. He always moving around. Part of me wants the spell to stay." He muttered.

Sam chuckled and turned back to his computer. "You and me both, Cas." he murmured.

Cas watched Sam until he eventually fell asleep, hand through Dean's hair.

Dean nuzzled into Cas's chest before he drifted off into a deep sleep, completely content in the moment.


End file.
